Ed's PT Idziemy Expić
by Miryoku Mir
Summary: Oto ff autorstwa mojego oraz Kakasia : Jest to totalna paodia FMA oraz gier RPG typu Tibia, WoW i Gothic i jawne nabijanie się ze wszystkiego z czego się da. Oto, co mogą stworzyć dwie genialne osoby o absurdalnym poczuciu humoru : Proszę o komentarze.
1. O dwóch takich

.:PRO-LOGG:.

Za 6 górami i 15 lasami, żyła sobie postać o nicku "Edward Erlic". Był to 68lvl knighta. Dobrze mu się wiodło - nie narzekał na brak golda czy kiepski ekwipunek. Miał nawet swój domek - zapłacił za niego 5k kaski, ale opłacało mu się. Edward miał także brata-ciapę, Alphonsa. On był 54lvlowcem,też knight. Miał doskonałego defa, bo sam w sobie był zbroją.(1) Ale mniejsza z tym.

Gdy tak sobie expili na demonkach, młodszy braciak wyczytał na forum dziwną, podejrzaną wiadomość:

Do WSZYSTKICH GRACZY!!

Już 25 sierpnia MagaUltraHiperGigaSuprimeEvent!! W MeinCity pojawią się "Humangolasy"!! Łaknące krwi potwory będą czyhały na Was... WSZĘDZIE!!

BUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!

GM Lord Wader

- Ciekawe, Bracie. Który dzisiaj jest za dzień? – spytał Al.

- Emm... 1 lipca. Może pojedziemy?

Edward zamyślił się. Nie zdarzało się to często, bo był knightem, a knighty prawie nigdy nie zamyślają się.

- Dawno nie było eventa, a skoro Gejmastery jakiegoś dają, to wypadałoby się zjawić. Może coś uberowego dropnie.

- Ok! – ucieszył się Alphonse.

I tak oto takim głupim wstępem zaczęła się ich przygoda.

KAKAŚ&Miryoku presents...

Ed's PT - IDZIEMY EXPIĆ

"Drużyna Tęczowego Bobowita"

.:Rozdział I. "O Dwóch Takich...":.

Szli ścieżką. Słońce świeciło i dawało o sobie znać. Ed zerknął na mapkę świata

- Hm... Te MeinCity to stara lokacja. Jedna z pierwszych. Ostatni raz tam byłem, kiedy... miałem 29lvl, a Ty ledwo 3. Nooobek, hehe.

Alphonse prychnął i powiedział:

- Jak mamy dojść do tego miejsca?

Ed zerknął na mapę.

- Na zachód do TuTiTuRumTuTu, potem północ, DeoSocks i wschód - Kraina Rozbójców. Płyniemy potem stateczkiem po północnych morzach i... TADA!! fanfary Welcome To MeinCity!!

Alphonse wszystko sobie powtórzył w myślach i ocenił.

- Fajnie! Braciuszku, jaki masz eq?

- Mój wypasisty w nerkę miecz 7 Zbieraczy Ryżów, Pelerynka NieWitka, Pasek Cnotki z bonusem do zręczności, Ultimus Free Extra Armor Price, Spodenki Rybaka i oczywiście Trampki Hermeska-szybkość 10 - oświadczył Ed z dumą.

- Łaaał... -mruknął zazdrośnie Al. - A hełm? Masz hełm? - spytał, jak zwykle chcąc wykazać wyższość swej ukochanej zbroi.

- Nie, ale mam lakier do włosów Korporacji Ciotex. Se spryskałem, to mam 2k defa!

- Hehe, hihi. Ja mam 5681 obronki. Wymiatam jak Szon Lennon.

15 minutowa chwila ciszy.

- Ed, a nie pomyślałeś może, że...no...

- Co?

- Że... my...

- Że "co my"? Al! Nie czaj się jak GM w krzakach! Gadaj albo solo!!

Warto nadmienić, że starszy net-brat jest knightem, a oni lubią PvP. Nawet na 1 levelu.

- Będziemy potrzebować pomocy...

- OMGWTFLOLZUMGAL!! - zdenerwował się Edward, jako że jego knightowska duma bardzo w tym momencie ucierpiała.

- Nie wiemy nic o Humangolasach. We dwóch nic nie zdziałamy na 200 - zaczął tłumaczyć Alphonse.

- Uch...Chyba masz rację. Ale to się będzie wiązało ze stratą itemków i expa, jak jakiegoś rozwalimy. - Materialistyczna strona duszy Edwarda po raz kolejny dała o sobie znać.

- Wiem, wiem, wiem, wiem, wiem... Ej, patrz! Drogowskaz!

- WoW. Zrób se screena normalnie... - Głos Eda ociekał sarkazmem.

Bracia podeszli do owej rzeczy. Była tylko jedna strzałka, pokazująca drogę do TuTiTuRumTuTu.

- No to idziem, Al. Szkoda czasu.

Droga, jaką przebyli, była dość łatwa. A o to co widzieli: jak jakieś noobki walą wyższe o 30lvl potworki, gościa o nicku "MasterOfDisaster", używającego speed hacka i parę spółkujących ze sobą ścierwojadów. Jednym zdaniem - zło się szerzy.

Dlatego tez przyspieszyli kroku.

Po 5h zauważyli las, a przed nim znak:

"Ówaga!!Whocicje na fuasnom otpowiecialnoźć! Bes Hp Potkuf ni rusz kóperka!

PolonistaObierzysiwiat."

- Masz mixy?

- Co Ty! Nie potrzebuję. Al... Gotów?

- Tak, tylko wyciągnę moją Halabardę Bleny-mendy +8.

- Ma jakiś bonusik? - zapytał Ed, gdyż słyszał wiele o broniach firmy BM.

- Nooo! 8 do czystych, zdrowych zębów!

- Ostro! Ładnie ciskasz?

- Nom, żebyś wiedział.

Weszli do lasu. Słoneczna pogoda w mig zamieniła się w półciemną grotę, usłaną zmutowanymi drzewami oraz innymi dziwnymi roślinami.

Co jak co, ale nie wyglądało to przyjaźnie. Edowi zrobiło się mokro gdzieniegdzie.

- Alku...

- Słucham, Braciszku?

- Boję się... i... i mi wilgotno...

- Ja też się boję... Chcę do mamu..

- Nie!! Nie mów tego słowa! Nie chcę nic o niej mówić!

- Buuuuu... - słowa starszego net-brata jeszcze bardziej zasmuciły Alphonsa.

Bracia szli ledwie utartą ścieżką. Powietrze robiło się zielone, ptaki z drzewek spadały, a zwierzęta czworonożne popełniały seppuku.

Wtem... usłyszeli wołanie o pomoc.

- Pomocy!! Wołam o pomoc!! Pomocy!! Help, please!! - W głosie osobnika dało się wyczuć totalną desperację.

- Ed, słyszysz?! Chodźmy!

- OMG... Ok...

Bracia popędzili w stronę głosu. Zobaczyli coś, co podpadałoby pod kategorię "śmiesznego żałosnego", a mianowicie mężczyznę z opuszczonymi spodniami, siedzącego na drzewie i okrążonego przez pająki. Dwumetrowe zresztą.

- Heheh. Jaki dekiel...

- Ed! Tak nie można!

- Dobra... To co? Pomagamy mu?

- Tylko se włączę skilla Kill The-bil. 25 na krytyka.

CIACH!! PACH!! ŚWIST!! GWIZD!! BUM!! BZIUM!! HEAL!! Psss... TTTTTTRRRRYYK!!

- Dobra robótka, Al. Te 65lvlowce spidery były nawet dobre.(2)

- Niom. Wydropnąłem ogon pająka. Jeszcze oczy cyklopa, siekacze krwawej muchy i mogę ulepszyć weaponsa! - oczy Ala błyszczały na myśl o spodziewanej ewolucji swojego ekwipunku.

W milczeniu podeszli do mężczyzny. Wyglądał on jak prosty-nawet-za-bardzo-chłopek z szesnastowiecznej wsi.

- Witojcie, Wybawiciele! Chwała Wam niech będzie, Bożkom, żeście wysłucholi moich modlitewek.

- Ahoj! - krzyknął Ed. Był knightem, a oni lubią ahoić.

- Kim jesteś? Co się stało? I czy możemy ci jakoś pomóc? - dopytawał się Alek. Sam jest strasznie dobrotliwy i hojny. Gdyby mógł, sam by się sprzedał na skup złomu, aby tylko biedak mógł sobie kupić chleb. Raz nawet tak było... Ale to już zupełnie inna historia...

- No jo właśnie ni pamiętom. Wim, żem szedł tym laskiem, prawda? No. Potem zachciało mi się bliższego kontaktu z naturą... i... reszty się domyślacie.

- Zaraz... Ale czego nie pamiętasz? - rzekł tym razem Ed, bo strasznie nie lubił, gdy ktoś czegoś nie pamiętał.

- Kim jestem. Tego ni wim. Jakbym dopiro został zapłodniony w łonie maciorki... -wieśniak coraz bardziej plątał się w zeznaniach.

- Może ci... - Edward przełknął ślinę - Po...móc?

- Jak tam chcucie...

Robol usiadł na pobliskim pieńku. Spodni nie wciągnął.

- Braciszku, co robimy z tym panciem?

- Bo ja wiem, Puszeczko... Nie znam sposobu na przywrócenie mu pamięci.(3) Może więc... hm...

- No?

- Nadamy mu "nowe życie"?

- Nie rozumiem cię.

- Jak zwykle. Chodź, to się przekonasz, młodzieńcze. - Ed nie przepuszczał okazji do ukazania, że ma wyższy level.

Bracia podeszli do chłopka.

- I co? - zapytał.

- Mówisz, że zapomniałeś, kim jesteś?

- No, dokładnie - przyznał.

- Czyli jesteś Bezimienny?

- No... ta... to... co to ma do rzeczy?

- Od tej pory twoje imię to Bezimienny, wieśniaku - oświadczył uroczyście Edward.

- Mam na imię bezimienny?

- Nie bezimienny, tylko Bezimienny. W skrócie Bezi. Trzymaj. To 5k golda na rozkręcenie jakiegoś interesu. - Starszy Knight po raz pierwszy i zapewne ostatni w życiu wykazał wielkoduszność.

- Ooooo!! Jesteś Wielki! - w oczach Beziego zabłysły łzy wdzięczności.

- NMZC.

- Jak cię jeszcze raz spotkam, to odpłacę się po stokroć!

- Daj spokój...

- Dam Ci prezent. Posiadałem to przy sobie, ale nie wiem czemu. Może ci się przydać...

Ed spojrzał na przedmiot: Młot Kowala+4

- Słyszałem, że ten item to rzadkość - dał znać Edowi po cichu Al. - Jeżeli on miał go przy sobie, to musiałbyć KIMŚ.

- Tak, BYŁ, hehe...

- To ja się będę zbierał, chłopaki... Eee... no... to... Cześć!

- Bezimienny, czekaj! - zawołali za nim bracia.

- Co?

- Podciągnij spodnie - zaproponował Al nieśmiało.

- A tak. Dzięki.

Ed i Al stali. Patrzyli, jak znika w oddali ich nowy kumpel. Nie wiedzieli, że tam sam człowiek uratuje ich życie. Niedługo zresztą.

- Edziu,spójrz na ten młotek, tu coś pisze...

- Jest napisane.(4)

- Jeden worek.

- Jasne. Tu pisze... C... I... O... T... E... X... Ciotex!!

- Aaa!

- Co?

- Aktualizacja dziennika! Patrzaj szybko!

- Ed wyjął ze swojego 45slotowego baga dziennik.

- A no fucktycznie. Zerknijmy:

!!Nowe zadanie dodatkowe!!

Korporacja Ciotex.

Twój lakier do włosów i młot potwierdzają, że ta korporacja jest wielobranżowa. Warto popytać, jak bardzo.

- Ulalla...

- No...

- To co robimy, Braciszku?

- Poszukajmy jakiegoś schronienia. Musi mi się Hp zrespić.

- Ok.

Poszli.

- Bracie... - zaskomplił nagle Al.

- Ta?

- Dasz mi ten młotek? No bo ja przecież..

- Kreujesz itemy? Ok. Trzym.

Resztę podróży nie gadali. Po upływie 5h usłyszeli znowu wołanie. Tym razem był to odgłos bójki. Spostrzegli małą tawernę "Kozie Udko".

Wielu mężczyzna wchodziło tam drzwiami i oknami. I więcej z nich tym samym sposobem wychodziło. No, raczej wypadało.

Ed był wniebowzięty taką rozwałką.

- What a wonderful world... - zanucił z łezką w oku.

- Edziu, pomożem?

- Najpierw zerknijmy, co się dzieje.

Nie zdążyli. Przed nimi wyrosła gruba, niska postać.(5)

- Panie, poratuj! Interes mi niszczy!

- Właśnie widzę.

Edek przysiadł.

- Jestem Halucynek, a to moja gospoda. Wszystko szło pięknie, dopóky ON się nie zjawił...

- Noobek?

- Nie! Panie... to byłby raj dopiero. Podobno nazywa się Armstrong.

- Nie znam. A co ten "Armstrong" zrobił?

- Zażądał kiełbasy.

- Ta. To straszne - stwierdził Ed, ziewając.

- Czekaj pan! Zażądał owczej, a taka tutaj nie rośnie! Zero, jajko-NIC!

- Zgaduję, że jemu się to nie spodobało?

- Tak! Wziął mnie na ręce i rzucił na odległość 12 metrów! To jest potwór! Proszę! Powstrzymaj go! Odwdzięczę ci się!

- Oki. Al! Mamy questa! Al? Al?!

Ale Alphonsa przy nim nie było. Właśnie lał się z rozwścieczonym gościem "Udka". Ed szybko pobiegł na miejsce wydarzeń.

- Ale z Was złamasy! Niszczycie mi lokal - warknął Halucynek, który obserwował walkę. Oraz to, jak płonie 4 metrowy szyld knajpy - jego całego życia. Byłego życia.

Spostrzegli go. Ubrany jak zapalczywy fanatyk szkockiego kiltu. Jego kiepskie blond włosy (i wąsy) zdradzały przywiązanie do tanich barwników.

- Z drogi, Puszeczko Bez Kiełbaski! Nie masz jej, co? Ja też! Ludwik jest złyyy!! Agrhh!!

Kopnął Alphonsa, który przez chwilę leciał jak ptaaak o taaaak...

BUM!!

- Ty, harcerzyk! Chcesz solo? - spytał Ed podejrzanie grzecznie. Tak knightowo (bo on nim był)!

- lvl?

- 68

- 65. I tak cię zwalę.

- Mam cię na 2 skille.

- Zobaczymy, chłoptasiu.

- Twoja Stara.

- Twojej Starej.

- Przypominasz mi z zapachu stado orków.

- A Ty mi z wyglądu hobbita, niziołku.

- Zapłacisz za to, głupia szmatko! - Nerwy Eda nie wytrzymały.

Zaczęli. Po minucie skończyli.

ONE MINUTE LATER

- Panie Halucynek, czemu oni stoją? I nic nie robią?

- Bo ja wiem... Hm... Rozmawiają?

- A, no tak.

Parę metrów dalej

- Słuchaj, Panie Panek! Byłem w drodze na wyczesany w 3 słoneczka event, A TY mi przeszkadzasz!!

- Mówisz, niziołku...

- !! - tu nastąpiła gwałtowna reakcja w postaci słów, których lepiej nie przytaczać.

- ...że event?

- Tia, a co cię to obchodzi, hm? - spytał Edek podejrzliwie.

- Wiesz jakie mogą być nagrody?

- Nie, ale wiem, że POTĘŻNE!

- Aaa... Kiełbasa?

- Co kiełbasa?

- Czy kiełbasa też będzie jako nagroda?

I wtem Ędward Ęrlic zddał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli użyje kombinacji, perswazji, charyzmy i sprytu, to dołączy do niego pro-gracz.

- Może... jak dołączysz do mojego PT, to się przekonasz?

- Dobrze, Chłopczyku! Wysyłam "dołonczanie"!

- Jasne, ale jak się zwiesz, gostku.

Fan kiełbasy uwykształtnił mięśnie.

- Jam jest... Hy Ha Hy!! Axel Ludwik Armstrong!! ŁOHOHO!! Top 19,5 najlepszych najemników na serwie.

- Najs. Miło cię powitać. Tamta puszeczka to Alphonse...

- Heeeeej i buziaczki! - pomachał Alek, wysyłając dłonią parę całusków.

- ...mój brat, a ja sam to Edward, Edward Erlic.

AXEL LUDWIK ARMSTRONG DOŁĄCZYŁ DO TWOJEJ GRUPY

-To może tak... kiełbaski trochę? Krowiej? - zaproponował Armstrong.

Bracia spojrzeli na siebie znacząco.

Nastał wieczór, rozdział drugi...

...

(1) Ciekawe, z kim się matka puszczała (dop. autora)

(2) Żarcik autorski - Jak zabić człowieka pająka? Człowiekiem kapciem :3 (dop. autora)

(3) czyt. Nawet jak go hitnę, to i tak nic nie pomogę.

(4) Moja wychowawczyni zawsze mi zwraca na to uwagę. Życzę jej spotkania z naszymi bohaterami. Ed nienawidzi takich, jak ona, hehe (dop. autorki)

(5) To znaczy wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu :)


	2. Buffiasta Wieczerza

_Dziękuję wszystkim bardzo ładnie za komentarze :) Jako że pierwszy rozdział Wam się podobał, wrzucam drugi. Mam nadzieję, że jego również skomentujecie :D Hmm... I pozdrowienia dla wszystkich fanów kiełbasy!! (od Armstronga, rzecz jasna)_

**Rozdział II "Buffiasta Wieczerza"**

Pan Halucynek siedział naprzeciwko Eda, Ala i Ludwika. Zajadali potrawkę mięsną, o którą bili się kilkanaście chwil temu. Cóż za bezsens.

- Szczerze mówiąc - zaczął gospodarz - nie spodziewałem się, że będziecie żyć w zgodzie.

- Ja też nie - odpowiedział Al, widząc jeszcze ślady kopniaków na swojej ukochanej zbroi.

- Przynajmniej kiełbasa smaczna - rzekł Axel, wypluwając przy tym jej kawałki.

- No taaaa...

- Podziwiam cię, że zawsze dostrzeżesz pozytywne strony, Armstrongu - rzekł gospodarz. - Spalone "Kozie Udko", siniaki, minimalna ilość HP, brak noclegu. Jedynie kiełbasa oświeca ci życie?

Ludwik zamyślił się. Na długo. Bardzo długo.

- A tak.

- Halucynku, co tam jest, o TAM?

Ed wskazał palcem oddaloną o mniej więcej 100 metrów malutką chatkę, przypominającą domek, w którym mieszka drwal razem ze swoją nastoletnią córką.

- To chatynka, w której mieszka miejscowy drwal wraz ze swoją nastoletnią córką.

- A gdzie oni są?

- Pewnie szukają drewna, hahahahahhahahahahha - zaśmiał się gorzko Ludwik, nieznający się na żartach(1)

- Nie, córka walidrewna jest szamanką. Często przysiadują w Rozgwiaździe Damiana, którą mają wyrytą na podłodze i medytują.

- Odprawiają egzorcyzmy? - zapytał Ed, gdyż jako knight lubił walić demonki.

- Jeżeli to nazywasz piciem tanich, zielonych herbat oraz siedzenie cicho przez cały dzień w pokoju na kuckach to tak, odprawiają egzorcyzmy.

- Dlatego nie pomogli przy niedawnej kłótni?

- Tak.

- Hm... Powiedziałeś, że przesiadują, a wcześniej, że córka jest szamanką, ta?

- Tak.

- To czemu drwal...

- Ona go wspomaga. Daje mu siły, błogosławieństwa i różne inne.

- Ciekawe, czy potrafiłaby wyczarować kiełbaskę owczą, chrum chrum - dumał Armstrong. Z ust pociekła mu ślina, zapaskudzając trzy metry kwadratowe podłogi.

- Braciszku, ona rzuca Buffy - szepnął Al.

- Wiem, wiem. Halucynie, możemy ich odwiedzić?

- No jacha.

- To idziemy.

- Edziu, zaczekaj. Panie Gospodarzu, a jak się w ogóle nazywają?

- Drwal to Neo, a córki żem nie zapamiętał.

- Dziękujemy.

- Proszę.

- Ej, Osił... Ludwiczku! Zostań tutaj - zaproponował Ed.

- A niby po co?

- Emm... hm... no... tjaaa...

- Jakby coś się stało Panu Halucynkowi - wtrącił szybko Alphonse.

- Zgoda.

Ed i Al poszli po doskonale zrobionej, leśnej ścieżce (czyt. nie było niebezpieczeństw po drodze)

- Jak myślisz, jacy oni są?

- Nie wiem, Al. Jedno jest pewne - ta szamanka może nam się przydać.

- Tak od razu zacząłeś zbierać ekipę? Edziu, co kombinujesz? - zaczął dopytywać się Puszkowiak.

- Widziałeś, jak ciskał wczoraj Ludi? Jeżeli to gracz, a tamte Humangolasy to eventowe mobki, to MUSIMY mieć więcej ludu.

- Racja. Ale to nie odpowiedź.

- Al, przecież mówię...

- Ed!!

- No dobra... No więc szamanki..

- Mów dalej...

- Szamanki...

- Nooo??

- ...są ładne.

- Bardzo dobrze, Edziu. Oby tak dalej.

Doszli do chatki. Była mała, kwadratowa i soczyście pomalowana na róż.

- Bardziej przypomina mi domek Baby Jagi.

- Mi też, Braciuszku.

Zapukali. Zauważyli, że z komina wydobywa się dym. Nie wiedzieli czemu, ale uśmiechnęli się.

Odczekali z 5 minut i zapukali jeszcze raz. Drzwi się otwarły.

- Dzień dobry, panie Babo Jago... - przywitał się odruchowo Alphonse.(2)

- Nie jestem żadnym Babajagiem!! A poza tym akwizytorom wstęp wzbroniony!

- Nie, panie. Przyszliśmy się zapoznać z pana córką - odparł grzecznie Edward. Był Knightem, a oni lubią poznawać czyjeś córki.

Mężczyzna wyszedł z ciemności domu. Był to chuderlak, miał coś powyżej 35 lat. Bracia głównie zwrócili uwagę na jego "chudość". Poza tym miał krótkie, czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Reszta prezentowała się w miarę dobrze.

- Córką? A co moja córka może mieć wspólnego z niziołkiem i chodzącą zbroją?

Drwale mogą być bezpośredni, pomyślał Ed, gdy próbował się opanować.

- Nawet pan nie wie, ile tego jest...

- Poczekajcie chwilkę.

I czekali. Chwilka trwała 3 godziny. Wtem wyszła ONA. Wysoka, wyglądała na 14-15lat. Długie blond włosy, nad nimi czarna chusta. Ubrana jak rasowy mechanik. Ukształtowane ciało jak Amela Panderson. Słowem:

- WINRY??

- EDZIO??

- Co TY tu robisz?!

- Raczej co TY tutaj robisz?

- Braciszku... Skąd ją znasz?

- Piszemy ze sobą często na private messagu podczas wolnych chwil. Winry, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś dzieckiem Neo. Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłaś.

- A Ty mi też nie mówiłeś o swoich rodzicach.

- No racja.

- Córeczko! Kim są te chłopczyki?

- To jest Edward Koch... ekhm, Elric. A tu ten to, podejrzewam, Alphonse.

- Zgadza się.

- Mhm... Wejdźcie, zaraz będzie kolacja.

Domek okazał się ciasny. Miał 3 malutkie pokoje, nie licząc lichej łazienki i kuchni. Pokój z napisem "WINry" należał na pewno do Winry, natomiast te z toporem wbitym w klamkę do drwala. Trzeci to jadalnia. I tam się znaleźli.

Al przycupnął, bo jedynie wtedy starszy brat mógł na czymś usiąść.

- Zastanawiam się - rozpoczął Neo - czemu odwiedzacie moją kochaną córunię pod wieczór, kiedy odprawiamy rytualne gotowanie makaronu.

- Musimy ją wypożyczyć. Na pewien okres czasowy.

- A po co niby, hę?

- Bo wie pan, panie Neo... Zbliża się taki okres...

- Moja córka ma już okres, nie trzeba mi więcej!

- Źle pan zrozumiał mojego braciszka. Zbliża się event...

- Humangolasy?! Jejku! Muszę tam iść, prędko!!

- Córunio, spokój. Na jakich podstawach mogę Wam ufać?

Ed poskrobał się po głowie.

- Chodzi panu o łapówkę? Jeżeli tak, to mogę dać...

- Nie. Po prostu, czemu mam wam ufać?

- Tatusiek, pozwól na chwilkę.

Winry wraz z Neo wyszli do jej pokoju. Po około pięciu minutach wrócili. Drwal był kompletnie czerwony. Winry natomiast wyglądała jak poważna blondynka rozbrajająca bombę atomową za pomocą zapałki.

- Uch... Nom... Chyba mogę Wam zaufać. - odezwał się Neo.

- Dziękujemy, panie Neo.

- Zostańcie jeszcze troszkę. Zaraz będzie makaron z kogucimi jajkami. Będzie wam smakowało.

Oczywiście "smakowało" to pojęcie względne. Winry natomiast wyglądała na najedzoną. No i tak dziwnie patrzyła na Edzia - filuternie.

- Tak więc, chłopcy - znowu zaczął drwal - jak wcześniej wspomniałem, mogę wam powierzyć moją córkę. Jednakże w kwestii buffowania ma ona bezsprzeczną rację.

- Wysoko pan ceni jej umiejętności - odpowiedział Al.

- Pozwalam jej trenować na sobie. Ma już 13lvl.

- Suuuuuperrr... - rzekł tym razem Ed, ziewając.

- Potrafię doskonale leczyć kompanów, nawet podczas krwawej walki - pochwaliła się Winry, sądząc, że zrobi to jakieś wrażenie na Edwardzie. Coś go ruszyło.

- Muszę do łazienki.

- Zaprowadze cię!!

- Nie, córuś. Łazienka jest za tobą - rzekł usłużnie drwal do Eda.

Dokładnie była o włos z tyłu. Starszy brat czuł wbijającą się klamkę w jego szyję.

- Dzięki.

Cichutko wszedł i zamknął się.

- Ty jesteś Al, tak? - zagadnął drwal.

- Zgadza się. Jestem młodszy od Eda.

- Nie wyglądasz na to, skoro nosisz taką dużą zbroję.

- Liczy się to, co ma się we wnętrzu. - Co za ironia, pomyślał Alphonse.

- Racja.

Przerwał im Ed krzycząc z łazienki:

- No Women No Cry!! Yeah!

- Co on tam robi?! - oburzył się Neo.

- To łazienka - sprostowała Winry, zahipnotyzowana w głosie brata Ala.

Ed wyszedł, pod tarczą. I lżejszy o parę kilogramów.

- Myyy... chybba... powinniśmy... się... zbieraćććć... - Knight trząsł się po niedawnych przeżyciach wewnętrznych (dokładnie jelitowych).

- Tylko się spakuję, dobrze?

- Dobrze - odpowiedzieli pozostali chórem.

10 minut potem stali pod drzwiami chatki.

- Miło było was poznać, Edwardzie i Alphonse Elricu - rzekł stanowczo Neo. - Daje wam w opiekę mój najcenniejszy skarb na świecie.

- Jak to się mówi: "Kobiety jak skarby - trzeba je zakopywać." - podsumował Ed.

Mina drwala jakoś nie przejawiała poczucia humoru.

- Obyś się mylił, co do drugiej części tego śmiechowego żarciku, chłopczyku - warknął. W przekrwionych oczach czaiła się żądza mordu.

- Tato! To było śmieszne, Edziku... - Maślane oczka Winry wygrały pojedynek z bezduszną duszą Neo. - Musimy już iść.

- Będę za tobą tęsknić... CHLIP, CHLIP, CHLIP!!

Alowi zdawało się, że widzi parę łez na policzkach drwala.

- Ja za tobą też, tatuśku...

- To my już może pójdziemy... tam... do tamtego ogniska... Musimy się z kimś pożegnać - rzekł Ed i poszli.

--

- Panie Halucynku, przyszliśmy się pożegnać - zaczął starszy brat, stojąc nad popijającym tani trunek alkoholowy(3) karczmarzem.

- Rozumiem... Szkoda, że nie mamy więcej czasu na poznanie się.

- Też tak myślimy. A tak w ogóle... - rzekł Alphonse - to... jak pan ma na nazwisko?

- McDonald. Halucynek McDonald - odrzekł gospodarz. - Hej! Dam wam prezent.

- Kanapka? - zdziwił się Ed, patrząc na bułkę pełną warzyw i mięsa.

- To nie jest zwykła kanapka, tylko... McBurger!! Tak go nazwałem.

- Ma jakieś zalety, bądź wady?

- Jeszcze nie. Nie próbowałem go jeszcze. To miał być specjalny prezent.

- Aha.

- Czy mogę dla was coś więcej zrobić?

- Wie pan coś na temat Korporacji Ciotex?

Karczmarz skrzywił się.

- Kawał drani. Zabierają expowiska graczom, wymuszając na nich, by kupowali golda przez paypal, a bronie w ich sklepach. To okropne!

**!!Aktualizacja Dziennika!!**

Zadanie Dodatkowe: Korporacja Ciotex

Rozmawiając z Halucynkiem McDonaldem dowiedziałeś się, że ta firma kradnie spoty i zmusza graczy do bankructwa.

- Wie pan, gdzie jest ich najbliższa placówka? - spytał Ed.

- Hm... Nazwa tego miasta jest długa i strasznie głupia... Niech pomyślę...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- I co?? - Po jakimś czasie zapasy cierpliwości każdemu się wyczerpią.

- TuTiTuRumTuTu!

- Czyli po drodze do MeinCity! Wspaniale! Cudownie! Alphonse, Ludwiku, zbieramy się i w drogę!

- Mogę się dowiedzieć - spytał z ciekawości Axel, wcześniej pogrążony w ciszy - co Pan będzie teraz robił?(4)

- Myślałem o rozkręceniu interesu. Pieniędzy szmal i w bród, aż czacha dymi. Stworzę sieć Halucynka McDonalda!! Karczmy o nazwie "Kozie Udka" się przyjmą, prawda?

- Oczywiście - odparł zadowolony Ludwik.

- Dziękujemy za pomoc - rzekł Al. - Do następnego razu!

- Oby tylko w innych okolicznościach - odpowiedział Halucynek, machając chusteczką z odjeżdżającego już powozu z napisem "Im Lovin It".

--

Ed, Al, Axel i nowa w drużynie Winry patrzyli na wyjście z lasu.

- Trudno się przyzwyczaić do coraz większej ilości światła - zaczęła dziewczyna. - Będzie mi brakować Taty... - Kilka łez spadło po jej gładkim niczym marmur policzku.

- A mi tego miłego pancia - wypowiedział się Axel.

- Przynajmniej mamy... NAS... i wspaniałego Edzia!

- Nie zapomnij o kiełbasce.

- Czy wszyscy są gotowi do drogi? - zapytał Ed, wpatrując się w obskórny plecak szamanki(5)

- Tak.

- Tak.

- Oczywiście, Edziulku. - Winry nie omieszkała mrugnąć okiem.

- To super.

Szli ramię w ramię w stronę jaśniejącego wyjścia z nadzieją, że uda im się dotrzeć w spokoju do MeinCity.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, jak to śmiesznie i absurdalnie by brzmiało kilka rozdziałów potem...

* * *

(1) W sumie na niczym się nie zna, oprócz wojowania oraz kiełbasy (czy inna kolejność).

(2) Widać, kto tu całe życie na bajkach jedzie, eh...

(3) Zapewne wino "Komados", 4,20 zł za butelkę :P

(4) W jego dotychczasowym życiu to była najmniej kiełbasiana myśl.

(5) Oczywiście musiał mieć przynajmniej jedną przypinkę z serii "Koffam (TUWSTAWNAZWĘBOYSBANDU)"


	3. Ale Wałek, czyli Fajerbol

_ Pragnę znowu podziękować za komentarze :) Rozkoszujcie się więc głupo... eee, to znaczy geniuszem trzeciej części. I niech kiełbasa będzie z Wami! Zawsze!_

**Rozdział III "Ale Wałek, czyli Fajerbol"**

Fantastyczna czwórka wychodziła z Mrocznego Lasku. Zmęczenie dało po sobie znać najbardziej przy Winry(1)

Al ze współczuciem w oczach (mentalnie rzecz biorąc) zerknął na dziewczynę. Podbiegł do idącego blisko Axela.

- Hm...Panie Ludwiku... - wystartował młodszy Elric.

- Słucham cię, Maleńka Puszeczko.

- Mam do pana prośbę. Z pewnością zauważyłeś, że z tyłu Winry się wlecze. I...i... i normalnie rozwala się jak pasztetowa na słońcu...

- Hm... Wiem o co ci chodzi.

- Naprawdę?

- Mhm. Kiedy zjemy?

- NIE, NIE, NIE!! Pan tylko myśli o jedzeniu!! - krzyczał cicho Al(2), by nie usłyszała tego reszta.

- Taki paker jak ja potrzebuje zawsze dużo energii, a energia to żarcie.

- Zgadzam się, ale odbiegamy od tematu.

- No co ty...

"Cholibka - myślał Al - odpowiedział jak mój braciszek! Hm... FAJNIE!

- Myślałem, że mógłbyś, Ludi, ją trochę ponieść. Dopóki nie znajdziemy jakiegoś miejsca odpoczynku.

- Ech... Dobra. Będziesz mi winien przysługę.

- Kiełbasę znaczy się?

- Dobrze mnie znasz, Alphonse.

Na tym rozmowa dwóch panów się skończyła.

Armstrong zwolnił i bez pośpiechu podszedł do dziewczyny. Bo wymianie zdań, wziął ją na barana.

- Uhuhu... Jesteś strasznie ciężka jak na szamankę.

- A dźwigałeś kiedykolwiek jakąś szamankę? - dopytała się Winry, bo jej kobieca figura poszła się obrazić.

- I to ile... Hm... A może to jest sprawa tego, co niesiesz w tym swoim plecaczku?

- To tylko klucze...

- No to będziesz musiała schudnąć. Dla dobra bliźnich.

- ...francuskie - dokończyła dziewczyna po czym zasnęła.

- Al! - krzyknął Edward, znajdujący się daleko na czele grupy. Być może przeszkadzały mu rozmowy albo po prostu miał mapę i próbował się skoncentrować, aby z niej coś wyczytać.

- Tak? Jestem.

- Próbowałem się skoncentrować, aby wyczytać coś z tego - wskazał palcem mapkę - i doszedłem do pewnego wniosku - oświadczył triumfalnie.

- Jakiego, Braciszku? - Ciekawość Ala dała o sobie znać.

- Jesteśmy tuż tuż wała obronnego oraz Miasta z Głupią Nazwą.

- TuTiTuRumTuTu?

- Zgadza się.

Al spojrzał na topografię terenu narysowanego na mapie.

- Czy ten wał jest NASZ, czy Wroga?

- Jest blisko miasta, sama budowa pokazuje, że skierowany w stronę lasu. Musi być nasz.

- To dobrze. Może razem pójdziemy teraz na zwiady.

- Wątpie, żeby cię nie zauważyli. Jak coś, to lepiej pójdźmy na "Powitanie".

- Dobrze. Musisz tylko powiadomić Winry i Ludiego.

- Czemu ja?! - obruszył się Ed.

- Ty stworzyłeś grupę.

Riposta riposta riposta.

- Dobra,dobra. Tylko mi tu czekaj.

Edward przedstawił plan dwójce:

- Razem z Alem zobaczymy, co się tam dzieje. Wy tutaj zostańcie. Znajdźcie jakieś bezpieczne miejsce i pilnujcie bagaży. Przy okazji możecie zdobyć coś do jedzenia. Co myślicie o tym pomyśle?

- HrrrRRRRYyyyHu... hrrrRRRRyyyHuuu...

- CO TO BYŁO?? - zadrżał Ed.

- Winry. Widać śpi - odpowiedział Axel, mający usta dziewczyny tuż przy lewym uchu(3)

- Słodko śpi... Hiehie - Elric na chwilę odpłynął. - Ale nie o tym mowa. Ty jak sądzisz?

- Mi to dobrze zrobi. Pleców nie czuje.

- To dobrze. Eee! To źle oczywiście! Chodziło mi, że się zgadzasz... Nieważne... Ech... Idziem, Al!

--

- Edziu, pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy z McDonaldem?

- Tak.

- W Mieście z Głupią Nazwą jest placówka Korporacji...

- Wiem o tym. Na początku będziemy z nimi porozmawiać. Potem przejdziemy do tej lepszej części show.

- Nie pomyślałeś, że mogą być od nas lepsi?

- Chyba zbyt często myślisz, Alku.

- Skoro zabierają expowiska, spoty... Muszą mieć dobrych graczy. Poza tym... hm... może oni mają wtyki?

- Co przez to rozumiesz?

- GM'y mogliby ich zablokować, czy coś.

- Mają wtyki w Administracji?? - Ed niedowierzał.

- Tak myślę.

- Dowiemy się tego już niedługo.

Wyszli na czyste powietrze. Ed z tego wszystkiego zwymiotował. W sumie to dobrze, bo w momencie pochylenia, nad jego głową przeleciało "coś" i uderzyło w pobliskie drzewo. Bracia po skapnięciu się z całej sytuacji spojrzało na tą roślinę.

- Edziu, czy to jest..

- Ogień? Tak. Chyba mamy tu do czynienia z kimś lub czymś lubiącym zapalić...

- Stójcie, nędzni rycerze!! - wykrzyknęła pewna postać, unosząca się we mgle, jaką spowiła ranek.

- Kto ty jesteś, że się mamy słuchać, co? GM? Chyba nie, bo GM'y nie atakują graczy!

- Chyba, że są noobami - odpowiedział KTOŚ.

- Jesteś wyszczekany, koleś! - rzęchnał Edward, po czym przybliżył się do postaci. Mgła powoli znikała, a na jej miejsce pojawiała się coraz większa konstrukcja.

- O ja pierdziu!!

- Edziu!! Wyrażaj się!!

- Dobrze no dobrze... Cholera jasna!!

- Tak lepiej.

- Zobacz, jaki ten wałek jest OGROMNY!!

- Dzięki, przybyszu - przerwała postać - ale lepiej powiedz co tu robisz, chyba, że chcesz zarobić z Fajerbola i kulkę z pistoletku.

- Mówić mu? - zapytał sam siebie Ed. Al inaczej to zinterpretował.

- Powiedz - zachęcił.

- Jestem Edward Elric, a to mój brat, Alphonse. Razem z dwójką innych osób zmierzamy do MeinCity, aby...

- Wystarczy już. Każdy wróg wie, że zmierzając do tego miejsca padnie bilion razy zabity przez tłum graczy.

- Są Nasi? - zapytała się druga postać, wychodząca na spotkanie pierwszej. Głos był damski.

- Tak. Na to wychodzi. Rizo, otwórz im wrota.

Bez skrobotania, skrzeków, mechanizm bramy zadziałał. Na powitanie wyszły owe 2 osoby. Tym razem widać je było bardzo wyraźnie.

- Cześć - przywitała się kobieta, nazwana przez mężczyznę Rizą. - Witamy w TuTiTuRumTuTu! Mieście z przyszłością, gdzie teraźniejszość jest krokiem przeszłości!!

- Co ona gada? - zapytał głośno Ed, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Zawsze musi tak mówić, aby robić wrażenie "szczęśliwego miasta" - odrzekł mężczyzna - Jestem Roy Mustang(4), strażnik, jak to nazwałeś "Wałka". A to Riza Hawkeye. Moja narzeczona.

- Och... Gratuluję!! - wykrzyknął Al, zawsze skłonny do bycia uprzejmym do granic możliwości.

- Nie ma czego... Nie możemy się stąd ruszyć, dopóki ten wał tu stoi.

- Co?

- Dostaliśmy taką robotę. Powiedzieli, że dopóki ten wałek stoi, musimy przy nim być. Wtedy miasto będzie budowało nowy, a to długo zajmie.

- Czyli zgaduję, że nikt tego wałka nie atakuje?

- I tak i nie - odpowiedziała spokojnie Riza - od tygodnia odnotowaliśmy częste, desperackie ataki z lasu.

- Z lasu, z którego szliście - dodał Mustang.

- Coś mi tu nie pasi - rzekł Edzio tonem detektywa.

- Słuchamy cię - powiedziała Riza.

- Skoro ten wał jest taaaaaaaak ogromny i taaaaaaak wielki, to czemu tylko wy stoicie na straży?(5)

- Bo ja mam 68lvl, a Riza 66,6

- Ożesz... A jakie profesje, jeżeli mogę wiedzieć?

- Ja druid, Riza - hunter.

- DRUID I HUNTER? TAK DUŻE LVLE NA TAKIM KIEPSKIM EXPOWISKU?

- No ba! Jeżeli korporacja wszystko zabiera, czasami trzeba się w nocy wybrać do lasku - rzekła Riza, nader spokojnie. Jak zawsze z resztą.

- Masz na myśli Korporację Ciotex? - dopytał się Al, niepewny tego, co słyszy.

- Zgadza się. Żerują na nas, bo wiedzą, że gdybyśmy odeszli od wału, to z powrotem tęcza zaszłaby nad miastem.

- A jak jest teraz ? - zapytał Roya Ed.

- Wielkie, śmierdzące g...

- Ej! Słyszycie? - zapytała Riza, lekko zestresowana.

- Ja nic.

- Cisza.

- Zero.

- Właśnie! Coś mi tutaj nie gra. Royku, na stanowisko! Migiem!

- Ok. Wybaczcie, panowie, ale chyba, może, na pewno, tym razem wał zostanie rozwalony. Jupi... - cieszył się Mustang.

- Pomożemy! Mamy smykałkę do rozwalania - odpowiedzieli chórem bracia.

- Ok, bierzcie lewe skrzydło.

Bracia pobiegli.

--

- Pppp-aaa-nnie A-xxx-el..

- Hm?

- Co tak dudni? - zapytała Winry, chowając się głębiej w prowizorycznej kryjówce w jaskini, nieopodal ścieżki w lesie.

- Potwory tego lasu się budzą.

- Czemu? - Winry pierwszy raz słyszała tak tajemnicze i mhhroczne zdanie.

- Ktoś je obudził. Zmierzają w stronę Edwarda i tej Puszki.

- Iiik!! A... a... a... a... jakie to potwory?

Ludwik z powrotem wsunął się w pieczarę.

- Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała, dziecinko.

--

- Braciszku, słyszysz te ryki i szczęki metalu?

- Yhym. Cokolwiek do nas biegnie, czy idzie, jest bardzo blisko.

Zaczął padać deszcz. Ogromne krople wody dostatecznie przeszkadzały obrońcom w wypatrzeniu niebezpieczeństwa.

Riza wystrzeliła.

- Tam! Na północnym zachodzie! - wskazała dłonią kierunek ataku.

- Chłopaki!! Dajcie zniszczyć wałek, ale nie nas - zachęcał z uśmiechem Roy.

- Dzięki... - odpowiedział Al ,który poczuł ,że strzała właśnie w nim utknęła.

- Co nas atakuje, kurde?! - krzyczał rozwścieczony Edward.

- HAHAHAHA!HIHIHIHI!! HEHEHEHHE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! HAHAHAHAHA!! - Głos jakby w głowie każdego obrońcy zagłuszał okrzyki innych. - KRASNOLUDKI!! GUMISIE!! SMURFY!! ZNISZCZYĆ!! POKONAĆ! HAHAHAHHA!!

- Edziu, boję się!! - krzyczał i płakał (znowu mentalnie rzecz biorąc) Alphonse.

- Damy radę!! To tylko małe mobki!!

- Ale dobre! - powiedział Roy, który właśnie oberwał patelnią od gumisia.

- CHCIAŁO WAM SIĘ POMAGAĆ "BEZIMIENNEMU"? A WIĘC ZAPŁACICIE ZA TO!!

Nikt z obrońców nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. W momencie zakończenia zdania przez COSIA, na wał spadł Największy Fajerbol Jaki Kiedykolwiek Widział Świat.

--

RANEK DNIA NASTĘPNEGO

Ogień, żarzący się jeszcze na szczątkach wału powoli znikał. Wszystko dookoła było spopielone i nie wyglądało na żywe. A jednak...

- Oż... Kurde... Mój tyłek... - dało się słyszeć słaby głos Roya.

- Kotek?

- Gdzie?

- Głupku!! Riza mówi!!

- Aaa... tak...

Mustang ledwo wstał spośród brudów, smrodów i szczątków drewna.

- Rizo... Gdzie jesteś?

- Tutaj - odrzekła kobieta precyzyjnie.

- Gdzie "Tutaj"?

- Za tobą..

- To dobrze, bo własnie odczuwam, że coś tkwi w moim lewym poślad...

KLAPS!!

- Ty Parszywy Psie. Tylko o swoim kuprze myślisz, a ja tu się boję.

Mustang pocierał swój prawy, teraz czerwony policzek.

- Zawsze musisz być taka spokojna?

- Przecież nie jestem. Pomogę ci z tą strzałą. Chodź tu.

- Auuuuu!! Matko!! Co za ból... - powoli zaczynał płakać druid.

- Ale z ciebie mała dziewczynka. Przecież to tylko żelazna strzała.

- TYLKO?? - Roy popatrzył na cmentarz drewna i innych takich. - Gdzie są Elrici?

- Racja. Nie widzę ich.

- Tego blondaska-kurdupla i tak prawie nie widziałem.

KLAPS!!

- A to za co, kurde?

- Nie można być takim człowiekiem,jakim TY jesteś.

- Ale takiego mnie kochasz.

- Uch... Racja.

- Ciekawe, co się stało z nimi.

- Poszukajmy w gruzach.

Poszukali. I nie znaleźli.

- No to jesteśmy w klopce.

- Mhm...

- Myślisz, Rizko, że TAMCI ich zabrali?

- Możliwe.

- Czemu się prawie w ogóle nie odzywasz?

- Zastanawiam się, kto tam stoi.

Druid patrzył teraz tam, gdzie Hawkeye. Dało się zauważyć: dziewczynę, wysokiego, muskularnego gościa i mężczyznę, który dawniej mógł wyglądać jak chłop z szesnastowiecznej wsi.

--

- Więc wy to ta dwójka, o której mówił Edward? - zapytał się Roy.

- Zgadza się. I drażni mnie to, że, być może, kochany Edzio cierpi gdzieś tam za waszą nieodpowiedzialność! - powiedziała... oj, wiecie pewnie sami już, kto to mówi.

- Sami się zgłosili do pomocy. - Jako że w wojsku, tak jak w innych instytucjach państwowych naczelną zasadą było zrzucanie winy na innych, Mustang był w tym mistrzem.(6) - Jednakże są duże szanse, że żyją.

- Jakie niby?

- Nie ma ich tu. Wzięli pewno jako niewolników - odpowiedziała za Roya Riza.

- Ciekawi mnie pewna rzecz... - rozpoczął Mustang nową myśl - kto to jest do licha TEN FACET? - skinieniem głowy wskazał na mężczyznę.

- Edward i Alphonse pomogli mi jakiś czas temu.

- A więc jak ci na imię?

- Bezimienny.

- Chyba rodzice mieli poczucie humoru, nie?

KLAPS!

- Jestem teraz im coś dłużny. I to bardzo - rzekł Bezi. Tak, właśnie za to poczucie odpowiedzialności za towarzyszy wszyscy go tak kochamy...(7)

- To chyba dobrze - mówiła za Mustanga Riza. Ręka już ją bolała od tych plasków. - Czy mogę wiedzieć, jakąż masz profesję?

- P.Alladyn - odrzekł z dumą Bezimienny.

- UUU!! - Wykrzyknął Ludwik. - To specjalna profesja. Można ją dostać jedynie, jeżeli się wykona hardcorowy w jeża quest!! Mieć P.Alladyna w teamie to rozkosz, jak jedzenie owczej kiełbaski..kieł...baaaaaaaaaa mniam... - Oczy Axela zamgliły się i Armstrong odpłynął w swój kiełbasiany świat.

- Świetnie. Czyli kto wie, gdzie mogli pójść z braćmi porywacze?

- Ja wiem!! - krzyknęła nastka.

- Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Winry porwała Edwarda - zażartował Roy.

KLAPS!!

- Nie bolało.

BUM!!

- Auć...

- Tak więc, Winry? Dobrze pamiętam? To dobrze - zaczęła Riza, pocierając dłoń. - Skąd wiesz, gdzie poszli porywacze?

- Czuje zapach Eda.

- Jak to możliwe? - zapytał Mustang.

- Nie warto myśleć, że szamanki są bezwartościowe - orzekł Bezimienny.

- Myślę, Kochanienki, że po prostu Winry jest nastolatką, a one tak mają - rzekła Riza, szykując drugą dłoń, by uciszyć druida.

- Rozumiem.

Wszystkim (oprócz Axela, który się rozmarzył) kopary opadły.

- Żadnej głupiej uwagi? - zdziwiła się Hawkeye.

- Nieee... - odparł Mustang z niewinną minką.

KLAPS!!

- Powiedz.

- Dobrze.

Wszyscy czekali na te słowa. Nawet Ludi.

- Ed musi być strasznym brudasem, skoro jego zapach aż tak się wbił w biedną dziewcz...

KLAPS!!

- Dzięki. Kocham cię.(8)

- Hehehe...Miłość ma swoją cenę. To sobie zapamiętaj, Winry.

KLAPS!

- Przestań, na miłość boską, kobieto!! Skupmy się raczej na tym, gdzie uciekli wrogowie.

- Skierowali się na wysepkę Knorrinis.

- Knorrinis? - zadumał się Bezimienny - Byłem tam, chyba. Nie pamiętam. Wiem, że byłem. Wyspa jest połączona mostem z Miastem o Głupiej Nazwie. Tam jest "oficjalna" placówka korporacji.

- Czemu słowo "oficjalna" wziąłeś w cudzysłów? - spytała spostrzegawcza jak zawsze Winry.

- Bo tam robią te różne przekręty - wyjaśnił na chłopski rozum P.Alladyn.

- To jak się dostaniemy na tą wyspę? SZYBKO, oczywiście? - spytał Ludwik. - Głodny jestem...

- Hm... Mógłbym użyć moich superzdolności P.Alladyna i wezwać fly mounta-dywan.

- Przydadzą się dwa.

- Dajcie mi minutkę.

Wszyscy czekali w konsternacji na wezwanie dywanów(9)

- Na potęgę brudnego czerepu!! Przybywajcie Dywaniki!! - rzucił magiczne zaklęcie Bezimienny, wyjmując zwój "przyzywanie szwedzkiego badziewia".

- Jupi!! Ale fajne czary!! - krzyczała z radości Winry, bo to krok bliżej do Edzia. - Mogę je zbuffować, żeby były szybsze?

- Jasne.

BUFF, ŻEBY BYŁY SZYBSZE

- Musimy się rozdzielić - powiedziała Riza, która od razu przycupnęła obok Roya. - Lecicie drugim, dobrze?

Axel, Winry i Bezimienny zasiedli przy drugim mouncie.

- Wiecie, jak tym sterować? - zapytał

- Nie - odpowiedział Roy.

- Myślami.Musisz sobie myśleć "A se skręce w lewo", czy "Aaa zatrzymam się, w dole ładna babka jest"...

- Rozumiem. Wydaje się być łatwe.

- WYDAJE. Do zobaczenia na Knorrinis.

- Nereczka - pomachał Roy.

3...

2...

1...

LAUNCH!!

Wyruszyli na wyspę. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że będą musieli opowiedzieć się po jednej ze stron konfliktu globalnego, który dotyka i nas...

* * *

(1) Uszli ledwo 2km, ale to drobiazg.

(2) Myślicie, że nie da się cicho krzyczeć? mylicie się! Al jest Knightem i to potrafi!

(3) I kto mówił, że życie jest łatwe?

(4) Muuustaaaaang!! Kocham Cię!! (fangirlowski pisk ze strony Miryoku. Wybaczcie mi to :P)

(5) W domyśle: czyżbyście byli jednymi frajerami, którzy dali się w to wrobić?

(6) Okej, politycy są w tym lepsi, ale to jedyny wyjątek.

(7) Kto jeszcze nie kocha Beziego, niech pogra sobie w Gothica :P

(8) Matko, to jest dopiero patologiczny związek...

(9) made in ikea


End file.
